


Just One Date

by Skaboom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emissary Stiles Stilinski, IT guy Danny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Stiles' relationship is in jeopardy when Danny grows frustrated with Stiles constantly having to run out of their dates to attend to pack needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is for hugealienpie on tumblr!

Danny heard the buzzing before Stiles even had the phone out of his pocket.

They were walking down the road on their way from dinner to the movies. 

“It’s…” Stiles bit his lip as he read the text. “It’s Scott.” 

Danny stopped, shaking his head. 

“And you have to go?” He asked. 

Stiles just looked down, nodding. 

“Okay.” Danny sighed, folding his arms across his chest. 

“You’re mad,” Stiles said. It wasn’t a question, it was a statement, a fact, because the way that Danny was holding himself, the way he was speaking, it just...showed that he was mad. 

“No, no.” Danny shook his head. 

“Don’t lie to me,” Stiles argued. 

“Fine, yes!” Danny threw his hands in the air. “You’re my boyfriend, Stiles, only we have never, not ONCE had a date that wasn’t interrupted.” 

“Danny…” 

“I want ONE date night, Stiles, just ONE, that doesn’t get interrupted by werewolf bullshit,” Danny stated. 

“It’s not like I have a choice, Danny…” Stiles sighed. “Danny…” 

“I know, I know,” Danny nodded. “You have to go.” 

“Yeah.” Stiles gulped. “I’ll come over, when I’m done?”

“Don’t bother.” Danny turned, walking back towards where he had left his car, and every bone in Stiles’ body wanted to chase after him, every single one, but he didn’t, because Scott was in a bind, and he needed Stiles.

It didn’t go too well, or at least...it could have gone better. 

A new group of hunters in the area, hunters who needed the Emissary present to understand the pact between the McCall pack and the Argents, and well...Stiles was that Emissary. It was a huge burden, and he had known that when he had taken it on, but he had also been very, painfully single when he’d taken it on, and it had taken years to get it right, and Danny? Danny had been unexpected. 

Danny had happened junior year of college. He’d come home for Christmas break, Stiles was still in town, because...Stiles was always in town. He drove to the city for classes, but he stuck around Beacon Hills, and one night, when they were both freshly 20, and had had a little too much spiked eggnog at Lydia’s christmas party, they just...happened. They happened in an upstairs bedroom, on an unmade bed.

And then they happened again at New Year’s in the study at Jackson’s parents house.

And then again at Spring Break, in the bathroom of a bar off of mainstreet when they ran into each other. 

When Danny came back for the summer, it happened again, totally sober. They ran into each other at the grocery store, and an exchange of smiles was all they really needed. They went out for a coffee, and wound up at Stiles’ apartment, holed up for three days before they came up for air, and after that? Well, they just didn’t question it. 

They were long distance for a year, but it was really only a few months, and then Danny came back, taking a job working IT for the bank, and they took off as a couple. 

That was a little over a year ago, and they still hadn’t had a true date night that had gone uninterrupted. 

Danny’s words played heavily in Stiles’ mind as he got into his jeep. The meeting was over, the lines had been drawn, no one was going to be drawing any blood, not over this, but Danny? Danny had told him not to bother. 

What did that mean? He couldn’t stop torturing himself with it. Were they done? Was Danny just fed up for the night? Would he be over it in the morning, if Stiles took him out for coffee? Stiles didn’t want to wait to find out. 

“Stiles,” Danny opened the door, bleary eyed, wearing nothing but pajama pants. “It’s 4 in the god damned morning.”

 “I know.” Stiles nodded. “I couldn’t...I had to come see you.” 

“I told you not to.” 

“I know.” Stiles pushed his way in, past Danny, who was weakened to his force by sleep. “But you said not to bother, and I just...did you mean not to bother tonight, or not to bother, like...ever again, like not to bother with us...again.” 

“Stiles, what the hell?” Danny frowned. 

“Did you break up with me?” Stiles asked. “Because I really, really, really don’t want to be that guy that got dumped, and doesn’t even know it, but more than that...I really, really, really don’t want to be the guy that lost the love of his life.” 

“No! I didn’t break up with you.” Danny shook his head. “Jesus christ, you’re neurotic.” 

“I know that,” Stiles said, rolling his eyes. “Trust me, trust me I know that, but I think...in this case, it’s better to be neurotic, because sometimes I think worrying about whether or not I’m fucking up is the only way I catch my mistakes, and I’ve made so many with you, and I don’t...I don’t want to lose you.” 

“Stiles.” Danny walked over to him, putting his hands on Stiles’ shoulder.

 “And I’m so incredibly into you, Danny, but it’s not...it’s not like some stupid high school crush fantasy wish fulfillment...I mean, yes, at Lydia’s party, it was that, and probably at Jackson’s party, and maybe, MAYBE at the bar, but after that? No.” He shook his head. “And now it’s like...all of this CRAZY shit is happening in my life, and you’re separate from that, and I can see how crazy that drives you, but...it might be the only thing keeping me sane.” 

“Stiles-” 

“I have...so much on my plate, but then I have you, and you’re this...this part of my life that just...is so much better than I could ever have expected, and when everything is wrong, and everyone’s hurt, and scared, and I can turn to you, and you’re...out of it, you know what’s going on, but through me, and you’re just this link, this grounding force in my life, and I need that, Danny. I need you.” 

“Stiles…” 

“I just wanted you to know that, that I get it, you know? That this sucks for you, that being with me...really, really fucking sucks, and I worry that sometimes you think I’m not all in, that you’re...a second thought to me, but you’re not, you’re really not. I hated having to walk away from you tonight, and every other time it’s happened, but I have to, I got into something, and now I’m a part of it, but I-” 

“Stiles!” Danny shouted.

 “What?” Stiles looked at him, jarred. 

“Will you marry me?” 

“What?” Stiles’ eyes widened. 

“Will you marry me?” Danny asked again. 

“Our wedding will probably get interrupted by some horrible beast disaster,” Stiles said quietly. 

“Yeah.” Danny nodded. “I know.” 

“And that’s okay?” 

“Not at all.” He shook his head. “But we’ll make it work. So what do you say?” 

“Like I’m gonna say no after a speech like I just made?” Stiles snorted with laughter. 

“Could you please just say yes?” Danny asked, closing his eyes in frustration. “It’s 4 am.” 

“Oh, right.” Stiles smiled. “Then yes.” 

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Danny,” Stiles moved closer. “I will marry you.” 

“Good.” Danny nodded. “Now either get in bed, or leave, because I’m exhausted.” 

“Okay.” Stiles smiled, heading to Danny’s bed, collapsing on it, clothes on, kicking his shoes off and burrowing under the covers. 

Danny crawled in next to him, pulling Stiles close to him, and closing his eyes. It frustrated the hell out of him when Stiles had to leave, but the times when he could stay? They made all of the leaving worth it.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know I haven't been getting to my chapter stuff, and I'm hoping that writing some oneshots will get me going again! Wish me luck!


End file.
